Paper Mario: The Star of Wishes
Paper Mario: The Star of Wishes (Japanese: ペーパーマリオ: スターオブウィシズ Pēpā Mario: Sutā obu Wishizu) is a Paper Mario game developed and published by Transparent Interactive. Story Mario and Princess Peach are on vacation and visit the Star Valley which is known for its breath-taking nature. After a walk on a rural path they head off to their resting place in Estrellia, but before reaching the town they spot Bowser's airship at the sky. The airship is landing and Bowser and Kamek appear to kidnap the princess. Mario attempts to fight off Bowser, but for some reason Bowser knocks out Mario with surprising ease. Mario's unconscious body is then found by a mysterious individual who tries to wake him up, which succeeds after some time. When Mario wakes up after some time the mysterious person introduces himself as Sylvestar, a star spirit and also guardian of the Star of Wishes, an ancient artifact which has the power to fulfill the wishes of its possessor. Bowser stole it and made himself invincible, which explains why Bowser could beat Mario so easily. But it gets even worse, Bowser also developed plans to destroy the entire Star Valley. The only way to prevent Bowser from realizing his plans is to fight him with the power of the 6 Astral Gems which are scattered all over the region. Sylvestar decides to join Mario on his adventure, so they set off for a journey to retrieve the 6 Astral Gems and prevent Bowser's evil plans. As Mario and Sylvestar follow the dusty road they can spot Estrellia in the distance. After a while Mario spots his hammer hanging in the bushes, he must have lost it during Bowser's surprise attack. Moments later Mario gets attacked by two Goombas. Sylvestar uses this opportunity to give Mario the card album and a card. Following this, he explains Mario how the combat system works and Mario defeats the Goombas. TBA Gameplay TBA Characters Battle System Battles take place on a stage whose scenery is depending on the location. To win a battle, the player must eliminate all opponents, either by defeating them or by making them run away. Mario's main methods of attacking are jump and hammer attacks. Hammer attacks have a limited range and can only attack enemies on the ground while jump attacks on the other hand can reach past enemies standing in the way, or attack enemies flying out of reach, but jumping on a spiked enemy cancels the attack and makes Mario take 1 HP of damage. Both jump and hammer attacks can be customized by using cards and require a certain amount of Flower Points (FP) and cannot be used if the required amount is not available. TBA Attacking While Mario is battling enemies, he can attack enemies with extra power using Action Commands. *'Countdown': Tilt and hold the Left Control Stick left, then release when the red light flashes. *'Tricky Timing': Press the A Button just before landing on Mario's opponent. *'Aiming': Use the Touchscreen to align a cursor in the center of the targeting reticule. *'Button Mania': Hold on to or repeatedly tap a button or input an entire sequence. TBA Locations Items TBA Cards Cards are important objects similar to Badges and can be found scattered all over the Star Valley or can be bought from a shop. Cards can be used to customize Mario's attacks, increase his stats or provide unusual abilities. Each card requires a certain amount of Card Points (CP) to be enabled. Astral Gems TBA Services TBA Trivia *The orginal game was called Paper Mario: Legend of the Star Gate and its development began in 2014, but was never completed. In 2016 the project has been revived with a new name, Paper Mario: The Star of Wishes. Gallery ' DreamStarPaperMario-beta-logo.png|Preview logo, presented at Fantendo Halloween Showcase 2014. PaperMarioLegendOTStarGateLogo.png|Beta logo 1. PaperMarioLOSGLogo.png|Beta logo 2. PaperMarioLOSGLogoJP.png|Beta logo 2 (JP). PaperMarioSOW-Logo.png.png|Final logo. ' Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Games for Glassbox Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series)